And Now They're All My Enemies
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: <html><head></head>She's trying to forget, but all she can do is remember. / Spoilers for Season 6.01 and possible speculation for 6.02 /</html>


**Authors Note: **This is the first time I've ever written a VD fanfiction. I just couldn't stop myself? It contains spoilers for season six, and spoilers for an un-aired episode. Purely speculation, which I might continue at one point. Who knows /shrugs/. I have Elena swearing more in here than in the show. If that offends anyone, I'm sorry. Enjoy. Cross-posted to lj, and ao3. Sorry?

"Who is Damon?" The question rings loud and clear within her head, echoing in all of the places that Damon would fit into, filling her like the missing puzzle piece.

"He's my boyfriend. He's dead." She replies, feeling numb and cold and like she'll never be happy again. She looks away from Alaric, closes her eyes as she remembers everything about Damon. Remembers how he made her feel whenever he touched her, whenever he looked at her. Remembers how he made her still heart beat like a stampede of antelope in the desert.

Most importantly though, she remembers how much she aches for him. How everything feels empty and how her skin hurts her, just thinking about him. And she remembers that she's supposed to be forgetting about Damon.

That she's supposed to be moving on. Letting go. Grieving.

It's not working. Alaric has been trying to compel her for what feels like an eternity (is this what her life is going to feel like now?). It's only been two hours (an eternity, without Damon?), and nothing is working. She knows that Alaric _can _compel her. He was made by an original. _The _original. So why isn't it working?

She bites her lip and looks out the window before letting a sigh escape from her. She looks back at Alaric, noting the frown on his face and the furrowed brow before smiling slightly. She needs to get away. She needs to see him.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, alright?" Standing up and leaving, she doesn't notice how Alaric's frown deepens. Doesn't notice how he brings out his phone and begins dialing Caroline.

Doesn't notice her quasi-father look down and shake his head, depression and anger sinking in over the fact that he's failed at his job.

No one knows, but she's always kept a little bit of the witch hoodoo Luke gave her. Yeah, she used it, but before every use, she'd set some aside. Just in case there was ever an emergency. Or she was desperate. But to Elena, the two were synonymous with one another. She was in a desperate need to see Damon again, to know that she was doing the right thing.

To know if he would hate her.

He probably would. A little. He'd be angry, sure, she thinks as she grinds up the powder inside the little bowl and closes her eyes, a small smile escaping her lips before she drinks from it. The taste of the powder has never been good. It's actually downright disgusting, but she'd do anything to see him again. And sure, it leaves her feeling thirsty as hell afterwards, but that's okay. Because she can always quench her thirst.

But she can't always see him. Feel him. Remember him.

"You couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Hearing his voice brings a smile to her face. It isn't one of her _I'm fine_ smiles, either, but a true, genuine one. There are tears running down her face and when he brushes her cheek to wipe them away, she leans into his touch, beginning to sob.

"Elena, don't cry," He murmurs, eyes wide and honest and she can't help it, really. She misses him so much, and it hurts so fucking much to try and live out eternity without him. She really doesn't know how she's going to do it, if she's being honest.

"I need to forget, Damon," She hiccoughs, tears still running down her face as Damon looks down at her, understanding filling his eyes immediately. If she didn't know better, she would say his own eyes became watery, but he's dead. And he's just a hallucination.

"Elena," He manages to growl out and she shakes her head, her body falling to the ground in an exhausted slump.

"I can't do this anymore." She cries out, hiding her head in her arms, which are being supported by her knees. "I can't live for all of eternity with this pain, Damon. You were my eternity, you were what made being a vampire okay, and now you're gone, and I can't fucking do it!' She screams, sobs, shouts. She needs him to understand.

_She _needs to understand.

"I'm never going to be happy with someone else, Damon. Not if I can remember you. Remember what I feel for you. Remember just how much I love you," She murmurs with a shake of her head, not wanting to look at Damon. Not wanting to see the pain into his hallucinated eyes.

"You won't be happy with someone else either, Elena, admit it." She can hear the scowl in his voice and lets out another sob, recognizing the fact that he's in front of her, kneeling.

"Admit it, Elena, you think you can get rid of the pain by forgetting me, and forgetting everything we had, but you know that won't work. Instead you'll just feel empty and hallow and you won't know why. You'll change to who you used to be, and it'll be for the worse." He finishes in a shout and Elena just sobs harder, not wanting to admit to knowing how right he is about it all.

"I don't know what else to do," She whispers, looking up for the first time, not at all surprised to see that Damon is centimeters away from her.

"Keep taking the powder." He whispers before kissing her lightly. She finds herself falling into the kiss, moving her hands up into his hair and pulling him closer. God, how she's missed this. She's missed him.

"It's dangerous," She murmurs.

"It's an eternity with me. Just like we've always wanted." He replies, doing the thing she likes that has her breaking into a guttural moan.

"I'm always so thirsty afterwards. I'm thirsty right now." She whispers, breaking the kiss and looking up, recognizing the sound of someone walking nearby.

"So then drink," He whispers into her ear.

It's the last thing she remembers before she's killing someone.


End file.
